GB5
}}GB5 is Gary Barlow's fifth studio album, set for release in Autumn 2020. It will be his first album in 7 years. The album was recorded beginning in 2019. Background On August 3, 2019, Gary revealed on Instagram that he had lots of new music on the go for various projects and some just to express himself. On August 13, 2019, Gary revealed that he had 'a plan' for the next couple years. On August 14, 2019, Gary revealed that he was planning a new solo album for release in the Autumn of 2020, and also that he would record with an orchestra. On August 19, 2019, Gary revealed that he would post snippets of the new music on his social medias. On August 23, 2019, Gary revealed that he had been writing lyrics for the past couple of days whilst hiking. On August 27, 2019, Gary posted a video of himself working in his studio with an accompanying snippet of audio from a new song. On August 31, 2019, Gary shared a video of himself recording a demo for a new song in Studio 3 (the third of his three studios). On September 2, 2019, Gary posted a snippet of a new song (with vocals). It is unknown what the song is called but details are on the page called "Bridge To Your Heart". On September 3, 2019, Gary revealed that he had a photoshoot the following week and advised fans to stay tuned. On September 5, 2019, Gary posted a second snippet of "Bridge To Your Heart" on his social media accounts. On October 1, 2019, Gary shared a photo with Matteo Bocelli from his recording studio. On October 7, 2019, Gary revealed that he was recording some of the orchestral parts. On August 9, 2019, Vocals were recorded and on October 10, 2019, vocals, piano and more orchestral parts were recorded. On January 6, 2020, Gary revealed that he was back in the studio writing new music and that on January 5, 2020, he had recorded a voice note demo in the frozen foods aisle of the supermarket. Twitter and Instagram Posts On August 13, 2019, Gary posted to Twitter and Instagram:Twitter - Gary and his planInstagram - Gary and his plan On August 14, 2019, Gary announced, via Twitter and Instagram, that he was going to work on a new solo album for release in Autumn 2020:Twitter - Gary announces new album for Autumn 2020Instagram - Gary announces new album for Autumn 2020 On August 19, 2019, Gary posted to Twitter and Instagram: On August 19, 2019, Gary revealed on his Instagram story that he was at Sony Studios. On August 23, 2019, Gary revealed via Instagram that he had been writing lyrics: On August 27, 2019, Gary posted a video of himself working in the studio on his Instagram and Twitter: On August 31, 2019, Gary revealed on Instagram and Twitter that he was recording demos: On September 2, 2019, Gary posted a snippet to his Instagram and Twitter with the caption: On September 3, 2019, Gary posted to Instagram and Twitter: }} Writing and Recording On August 13, 2019, Gary revealed that he was sitting at the piano, indicating that he would be writing new material. The following is a list of dates on which Gary was known to be writing new material or in the recording studio: *August 3, 2019 (Writing) *August 13, 2019 (Writing) *August 19, 2019 (Recording - Sony Studios) *August 23, 2019 (Writing - Lyrics) *August 27, 2019 (Writing) *August 31, 2019 (Recording - Demos) *October 1, 2019 (Recording - possibly with Matteo Bocelli) *October 7, 2019 (Recording - Strings, Flutes, French Horns, Bass, Drums & Guitars) *October 9, 2019 (Recording - Vocals & Production) *October 10, 2019 (Recording - Piano, Vocals & Orchestra) *January 5, 2020 (Voice Note Demo) *January 6, 2020 *January 8, 2020 *February 6, 2020 (Recording - Piano with Special Guest) *February 8, 2020 (Recording - Collaboration in Paris) *February 9, 2020 (Producing - train back from Paris) Tour On October 10, 2019, Gary revealed via Instagram Stories that he was having a tour meeting. Traclist Known songs * "Bridge To Your Heart" * "Let Music Do The Talking" Possible songs * collaboration with Matteo Bocelli Gallery January 8, 2020 - Gary in the studio (1).jpg February 6, 2020 - Gary in the studio (1).png February 6, 2020 - Gary in the studio (2).png February 6, 2020 - Gary in the studio (3).png February 6, 2020 - Gary in the studio (4).png February 6, 2020 - Gary in the studio (5).png February 6, 2020 - Gary in the studio (6).png February 6, 2020 - Gary in the studio (7).png February 8, 2020 - Gary in the studio (1).png February 8, 2020 - Gary in the studio (2).png February 9, 2020 - Gary in the studio (1).png February 9, 2020 - Gary in the studio (2).png Gary via Twitter and Instagram on August 13, 2019, hinting at new music.jpg Gary via Twitter and Instagram on August 14, 2019, confirming at new a album.jpg References Category:Gary Barlow Category:Gary Barlow unreleased Category:Gary Barlow albums Category:Albums Category:Pages Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:GB5 Category:Gary Barlow unreleased albums